Vanishing Moon
by GusCGC
Summary: Second Part of Missing Star. Blood is the life. To deserve it, they must find the truth behind these incresing attacks and why is Number Nine so desperate about bringing his son home? Follow our friends in another mysterious adventure! REVIEWS!
1. Gathering Storms

Author's note: After a break, we are off to one new adventure. With Ragnar plotting something terrible and new mysteries on the loose, we'll have to let the Cheshire Cat guide us to escape the trap that is being set.

Good hunt, everyone!

* * *

**1. Gathering Storms**

_Three Months after Missing Star_

Rafa is going away for Xmas and everyone has come to bid him goodbye. The young man smiles, he didn't expect less. But he knows better. Trixie is still jealous about Stephanie and the pink girl still wonders about Sportacus. Not to mention that Ragnar is up to something, no doubt, and so is Robbie. Gosh! This is getting ugly.

"Cuídala mucho." Rafa smiles at Shogun. The cat grins and tilts his head to the side as always.

"This is yours." Wow. Pinkie has a present for him. Very nice. A new football ball.

"Gracias." The boy smiles. "Am sorry to leave like this but I want to spend Xmas with my people." That reassures everyone. "But, you guys won't be alone. Shogun will keep an eye for me. All he needs is food and a place to sleep. He tucks himself. Merry Xmas!" He finally leaves.

"Bye!" Short time later, Stephie is alone with the feline. "Well, so much for our party. You want some tuna?" They walk home. Shogun stops and cocks an ear. An airship has landed not far from town. By the sound of its engine, it's smaller than the blue hero's. They are coming. Ragnar is not going to wait any longer to keep his son away from the threat. Too bad. He doesn't know he's going to do a great mess if he goes on. Elves and humans must coexist or else something really bad may happen. Hm. Looks like Mr Too Proud needs more than a cold shower.

"Stephanie!" Ow! The blue wonder is here. "Are you going to go skating in the lake?"

"Yeah! Once I have made sure that my uncle knows where am." She runs inside. The elf looks at the cat who shows a very large grin. "Stop pretending cuz I know you understood everything. You are that cat who convince the Council to make me Number Ten."

"So you remember me, hu? Good lad. It'll become handy in this dark times, trust me. " Shogun nods.

"You mean more trouble?" Smart fellow, nevertheless.

"The King has lost one round but the chess game is still on. A great menace is over Latibaer and Lazy Town. This snake in the grass has been quiet until now, that has find the big prize ." Speaking in riddles as always when he knows someone needs advise. "Your dad is trying to keep you away from it."

"Maybe but still, that is no reason for him to act like this." Sportacus looks sad.

"There is no worse injure, my amigo azul, than the one we keep scratching to make it bleed. But the way that you are looking for is not towards your father but to face the snake." He moves slowly his tail. "Only a few find the way, some don't recognize it when they do; some don't even want to."

"A snake in the grass? People like that don´t come here. Specially not important people." True, true, my lad. But… "And my father. Can´t just come and take me away. Is against the rules."

"Not quite. When the smithy can't do it with the big hammer, he´ll use a smaller one."

"Ow, my god!" He has understood. "Robbie."

XXX

"Damned Sportacuts! Why can he just forget about this place and go home." Rotten is trying to get some sleep but all are noises and people talking. There is no way he can get some shut eye. Or maybe yes? A deep silence finally falls. "Much better." He closes his eyes. A shadow leans on him.

"Get up right now, you lazy scum." A powerful kick and the chair falls. Robbie opens his eyes. Over him are the two bodyguards of the King of Latibaer. "We have a job for you."

"I don't want anything to do with elves." Tries to go back to his nap but the elf pulls him up from the collar. "OK, ok…" Whimpers.

"You are half elf so stop barking, you useless mongrel." That is true. "Our King wants you to help him get our Prince back home. In return you'll get a juicy reward."

"Sounds swell but, I want to choose the prize since it ain´t easy to bring down that blue bird." Fair trade.

"Very well. But remember. Do NOT harm the prince. Ragnar only wants him a bit weak or stunned, nothing else." _That's easy for you to say. _"What is your prize, lazy elf?" _Cursed that bloodline._

"Something that should have been mine in the first place." Evil grin. "And come to think of it, I know just the way to bring down that smurf."

* * *

Hot start, baby!

Let's see how it goes!

Next Stop: Under the city


	2. Under the City

Author's note: Who said that it was warmer? There you go, all the snow you wanted. Hope you guys are not having a tough day! Let's get going with the story!

Long life Jiji from Kiki's Delivery Service!

* * *

**2. Under the city**

Since the snow storms have begin taking over Lazy Town, is time to go the big city to make sure we don't end up isolated. These are the Mayor's words all right, but once you are aboard the train heading for the large metropolis of Busy Town things aren't the same.

Stephanie watches the snowy landscape with Shogun on her lap. She doesn't understand why but Sportacus is coming with her uncle, Mss Busybody and her to the city. Caressing the cat's black fur, she wonders about a lot of things. The strange man at night, her best friend being an elf and that king of the north. All is so confusing but for some reason, she feels better with Shogun by her side.

"You know I get the feeling that we are going to be just fine." She scratches his back.

"Speak for yourself, am freezing my tail off." Mutters the cat for himself with a snort. "An big cities are not much of my liking."

"Hey, look! There it is!" Out of the fog thousands of big skyscrapers, lights and noises. "There are so beautiful buildings."

"There are a LOT of buildings, yes." They look through the window.

"And so many cars." In Lazy Town there are not many, thank Goodness.

"Yes, there are LOTS and LOTS of cars." Shogun grumbles. The train heads for the Great Station. The whole city is covered with snow but that doesn't mean there are no crowds.

"Wow, there is a lot of people." She is amazed.

"Too many if you ask me." Shogun lifts an eyebrow.

A taxi and everyone heads for the Central Building where they make sure all the villages around work perfectly.

"We'll have to stay here for a while so, why don't you have a walk around?" Good idea. Get lost in a city that smells like a rotten burger. "Ow, and Sportacus. There is a department for town heroes like you. Maybe you can ask that." That? Sounds like Mr Blue is really worried about the idea of Ragnar wanting him back home.

"Thanks but… " The elf looks at Stephanie and the cat smiles at him.

"Take it easy, tiger. I'll watch." They both agree in silence.

"We will meet her in two hours. Is that ok?" The hero looks at her.

"Sure. I won't be late." The girl goes running outside followed by Shogun who hates walking over snow. In just seconds they arrive at a huge clock tower building where they stop for some hot cocoa. "This is nice." She sits down and he watches. He has seen someone following them. They better lost whoever it is as it can't be no good to be followed by someone who smells of lab. The cat thinks it for a while and when Stephie is done, he runs towards the park. "Hey, wait." He turns at an alley. "There is no… Hu?" The dead end reveals a strange street full of buildings that look like a maze. She walks until they reach the park. The cat is gone. "Wow. That was another of his strange short cuts?" The girl still remembers the one they used during Ragnar´s visit.

Stephanie sits down on a bench. Is getting pretty cold. And is snowing again. How are they going to get back in time? Hu? The girl looks next to her. There is a very large man covered with a long raincoat and whose head is totally hidden by the fedora and the coat but he is larger than a fridge, and carries an umbrella. He is covering her so she doesn't get wet.

"Thanks." Stephanie smiles and he does a bow with his head. They wait until it stops. Is time to go back to the building but before that, the big man gives something to her. A beautiful narcissus. "Thank you so much, mister." Shogun is waiting under a lamplight and leads her back to the Great Building where everyone is waiting. She hasn't noticed it. The cat giggles for himself. They weren't at a normal park but under the city, in a very special place, talking to someone very special. Guess she can't tell that. "I wonder who was that man.. Mm. It smells great."

"Oh, there you are." Here comes Sportacus. "Where have you been?"

"Well, we went for some hot cocoa. And then Shogun took me to a park where I met a huge man. Who gave me this flower." Stephanie gives it to him.

"A narcissus. This ones represent strong will as it waits all winter for the spring." He says. "Come to think of it. I believe there are no big parks in Busy Town."

"No? That's weird." She caresses Shogun. "Even so, it was beautiful. Ow, and what did they told you?"

"That we are heading through hard times. Many heroes are with my father but some are not. Even so nobody knows why does Nine want me back home. But don't worry, am going to stay in Lazy Town. No matter what they said." Seems like the Council of Latibaer is trying to make Ragnar change his mind. The king is the one who picks up those who can become heroes and the council has the last word. Not everybody agrees with the king's behaviour and that is why things are getting ugly in Latibaer, thus worse for town heroes.

"Really? That's great!" Big hug. Shogun, caught in the middle, coughs.

"Miss. Not breathing. Hello?" The cat sighs. This girl is all smiling. She doesn't get that we are in real trouble. Wonder who those lab folks were.

"_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives  
You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear  
For Gods sake, dear_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in_

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want_

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in_"

Meanwhile at the Busy Town hospital.

"You got that, right? That girl wasn't the elf. But has been with him. If we can have that blood sample that will really make my day. Thank you." He leaves the phone box. "Am going to find you."

* * *

Song belongs to Snow Patrol.

Who is this huge man? And what is going to happen?

Check soon!

Next stop: Thousand years of Solitude


	3. Thousand Years of Solitude

Author's note: This is getting interesting, folks. Step inside and enjoy the ride!

* * *

**3. Thousand Years of Solitude**

Back in Lazy Town, Shogun keeps an eye while all the kids play with the snow. Sportacus is in the Town Hall talking with the Mayor about something very important but the cat has no need of being there. He knows what it is. Back in Busy Town, they asked the young elf to quit. Why? Cuz is dangerous to be an elf these days in this part of the world. The reason why Ragnar wants his son back is that several town heroes have disappeared for some time and when they come back, they were very ill and had marks in their arms. So then, the longer Sportacus stays in town the more occasions those kidnappers have.

"I dunno the Blue Guy but maybe some time away isn't half bad." Thinks Shogun for himself. There he is now. "So, what have you decided?"

"Am not running away." He is headstrong, isn't he?

"That's the spirit - one part brave, three parts fool." The cat looks at him. "Look. Is not that I agree with the Viejo but, staying isn't a choice. Those guys are dangerous and I think that those who followed us in Busy Town were some of them. And am sure they know you are here."

"Then so be it. My father thinks hiding will do the trick. But running away only means one thing: To be running away all our lives." Sigh.

"And those are quite long lives, dare say. If am right you are young for an elf but no so young as we believe. And spending centuries running away is not worth it, I agree."

"Then, let them come." They watch the kids playing hide and seek.

Trixie counts and the others run to find a safe place.

Stephanie hides behind the apple tree. This is fun. She wises that it lasts forever. A strange sound. She has a peek. No. Trixie hasn't come this way, but then, what?

Turns around and sees the most unusual character. He is snow white, with two strange symbols showing up like his large ears, hanging from thin black cords, with a moon and a sun. Clean coat and tie. A rabbit standing on two legs. The girl goes pale.

"What are you looking at?" Perfect British accent. "I am busy." Looks like he is waiting for someone or something. She grabs his ears to make sure. "Ouch! Ouch, ouch! Missy, please, my poor ears no!" IS REAL! Stephanie sits down.

"You… Rabbits don´t talk." She whispers.

"Well, certainly I do." Is quite mad. "I am Philippe White. And you are…"

"Stephanie Meanswell. The Mayor´s niece." The girl looks carefully at him.

"Ow, yes. The Girl. Now if you excuse me, there is someone very important I have to meet." He leaves. Seconds later, Sportacus arrives very worried.

"Where were you? We have been an hour looking for you." An HOUR?

"But I was right here, I…" Wait. "Well, I… I saw a white rabbit that… Uhm. Never mind." She is not making any sense.

"You saw a white rabbit?" That is weird. "Did you fall asleep?"

"No, I…" No use. "Let´s go back. Uncle must be pulling out his hair."

Shogun who has seen it all, purrs with satisfaction while a gloved hand scratches his head. . Is a friend, a very good friend.

"Good kitty. It looks like Angry has just arrived." Is a woman covered with a white fur cloak that hides her face. "This is going to be a very busy Winter, won't you say?"

"Meow." Says he.

"We better go and get our princess before those two."

XXX

Back in the Mayor's house, the girl makes a quick drawing of the strange rabbit.

From outside comes a very sweet voice that sings.

"_Sing and I will hear you  
No matter where you are  
A song to light the darkest night  
And guide me from afar_

_And I will never be alone  
Now I know you're somewhere  
You're everywhere to me  
You're the colour in the sky  
A reason to believe  
And when the rain falls down  
You tell a story  
And I will hear you  
Always near you  
By the boab tree_

_Lay your arms around me  
Like the falling rain  
Let the feeling drown me  
And life begins again_

_And I will never be afraid  
Now I know you're somewhere  
You're everywhere to me  
The warming of the sun upon  
The earth beneath my feet  
And when the rain falls down  
You tell a story  
And I will hear you  
Always near you  
By the boab tree_

_Oh you are somewhere  
You're everywhere to me  
You're the colour in the sky  
And you're the earth beneath my feet  
And when the rain falls down  
You tell a story  
And I will hear you  
Always near you  
By the boab tree."_

A white figure is in front of the house. Smiles and goes away.

* * *

Song by Angela Little.

Who is this figure in White? And the rabbit?

Next stop: Tainted Snow


	4. Tainted snow

Author's note: Time for exams and some really boring stuff, but thank Goodness am still in the roll. I would love to see a crossover of Lazy Town and Alice in Wonderland. No kidding!

Here goes Robbie! What has he planned? Seek´im, boy!

Song belongs to Tim Burton and Evanescence

* * *

**4. Tainted Snow.**

"Stingy, get away from the presents!" Miss Busybody is trying to put some order. "Stephanie, why don't you go and fetch your uncle?" The girl is thoughtful sitting on a chair.

"Ok." She nods.

"You look sad, dear. Is there something wrong?" The woman looks at her.

"Not at all." The words of the strange man whirl inside her head. _Ragnar isn't please with you. You mean a lot to Number Ten and you share a big deal with him. And that is breaking the king's heart. Your love brings out an old scar_. _Better be careful. A very big war can take place if Ragnar´s heart isn't healed. And this is when you come in. Is your duty to cure him before is too late. _Stephanie goes out. Sportacus is surprise to see that she ignores him. Why? _I can't ask him that. It will break his heart. I want to save him… But how?_

"Stephanie." The hero whispers sadly.

"_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend  
Where will our actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
Oh...

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one"

"How am I gonna to save him if I can't ask him that?" She cries and sits on a bench.

"Poor, poor Alice." Says a voice. The girl raises her head. A strange man is right in front of her. Tall and very thin, with purple hair and eyes of one color each. From his top hat, the cloth around it falls softly and its clothes are old fashioned. But the strangest thing are the two ink lines that go through his whole body making strange drawings. "Lost in Wonderland. If you give up now the Red King will have your head, you know? A snake is after the most precious treasure in the world that is possession of your dear blue star."

"You… you are that Angry Hound… The one who came into my room."

"That's right, missy. Good of you to remember." He smiles.

"But am not Alice, am Stephanie." She dries her eyes.

"Yes but right now, for me you are Alice. Cuz you have challenge the King of the Elves. Not bad for a young lady." Snigger.

"Maybe but I dunno. I want to save Sportacus but it is because of me that he is in trouble. And…"

"Your feelings for him? Afraid of what others say? Stop doubting, child, or else you will not survive this." Angry Hound whispers in her ear. "If that friend of yours is jealous, is because she is blind. This viper has put the Red King against us and will spread its poison if we are not careful. Keep your eyes open or else, you won't see another spring. Be very careful, Alice. Find the White Queen. She'll show you." He is gone! Two men are heading towards her and not with good intentions. Stephanie doesn't think it twice and runs for it.

Sportacus crystal goes out and he runs to save her.

Robbie is prepared. That's his cue. When the hero passes before him, he throws a small ball that lets out a deep gas. Seconds later, the elf has passed out.

"And now, Sportbluff! Am gonna give you just what you deserve." Takes out a small needle and fill it with a gray liquid. "I'll come back for you pretty soon."

Stephanie hides under a bench, hoping that they don't find her. She waits until the two men are gone and sighs. Another sigh near her. The girl turns her head and sees a messy looking hare that is wearing a waistcoat and looks as scared as she. Tries to scream and it covers her mouth.

"Are you crazy? Am too old to meet my fate!" Weird! Really weird!

"Ok, ok." They leave the hideout. "Ehm. Hares, well, they…"

"Em good looking, false?" This guy is out of his mind. "I was runnin from those two when I saw this and try to hid it." Is has her purse.

"That's mine." The girl gets it back.

"You are not welcome." The hare speaks many times on reverse.

"Anyway, thanks. I gotta go now." Better go back home.

"Hey, go! I wanna go too. Cuz I smell nothing!" He has found a scent? "Not this way." He runs to the sports field. "By not the way, am Dexter. A friend of Angry Hound." Stephanie smiles. He knows the weird guy. Well, then it´s not so strange that he talks like that.

Covered with snow, there is something in a corner. Without asking anything, the rodent begins to dig it out.

Stephanie feels her heart sunk.

"Why look! Is the blue thing!"

Sportacus, totally unconscious.

* * *

What has Robbie done? What will the others when they meet the Hare, if they do? Will the two bodyguards do their worst?

Next stop: Little by little


	5. Little by Little

Author's note: This is going slowly as I'm having some paper works to do, but it's ok. You won't stop having more emotive stories. Make way!!

What has Robbie done to Sportacus and who is this weird hare and from where did he come from?

* * *

**5. Little by Little**

Stephanie can't hold the tears. He is lying there. All cold in the snow. Lazy Town's hero is now like a rag doll and she isn't strong enough to carry him home. Dexter, the hare, remains silence.

She softly leans on the man and hears his breathing. Is very weak and errant as well as the heartbeat but he is still alive.

"Ye better…" The hare tries to talk but as she is not listening, he leaves.

"We have to get you home. But how? I…" Tries with all her might but is useless. Is beginning to snow again. If Stephanie doesn't do something, he will die there. She cries, exhausted. Then, suddenly the snow flakes aren't falling on her. Looks back and sees the huge man of the park with his usual raincoat and fedora hiding his face while he holds an umbrella. "You're here…" The girl hugs him. "You gotta help him. If he stays there, he will…" Silence. The man looks at her and gives her the umbrella. Then, with out much effort, carries Sportacus in his strong arms to the Mayor's house where everyone receives the elf with shouts and concerned gestures while they accommodate him in Stephanie's bed. While Milford calls the doctor, the girl goes to the man who is about to leave. "Thank you so much, I… You saved his life." Big hug. He only nods and sees she is crying her eyes out. So the man takes out a beautiful silk handkerchief. "For me?" Another nod from him. "Thanks." Stephanie looks up and sees two big amber cat eyes smiling at her and saying _Don't cry. _He walks away and leaves.

"Stephanie? Stephanie?" Her uncle's voice snaps her out of her trance. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Thanks to that man." She whispers.

"Oh, yes. He is so kind. But I don't know who could that possibly be. I have never had seen him in town before." The Mayor wonders. "Ow, Dr. Arzt will arrive in seconds." The door rings. Stephanie goes to see Sportacus by herself.

He is deeply asleep. But that is not what has surprised the girl. Much to her dismay, the hero has lost his part of his muscular figure, looking weaker by seconds and more thin. Something really bad is happening to her beloved friend. In his face an unusual and terrible expression of deep pain, while all his body shakes and his stomach keeps trembling.

"I wish there was a way you didn't have to go through all this." She caresses his hand until the doctor orders her to leave the room. When he comes out, the news aren't good at all. Sportacus is getting very weak in very short time. He must have a very aggressive element in his blood stream and needs to be taken to the hospital. Everyone begins to talk at the same time but she has decided it. "Am going with him."

"Stephanie, he will be in the ICU. And you are just a small girl!" Mss Busybody and her uncle try to make her change her mind but she doesn't. In the end, she will go but with the Mayor and the promise to not leave her uncle's sight.

While Milford prepares a suitcase, the girl sees a woman in a white fur cloak that hides her face but not her beautiful long dark hair. A cold breeze and she is gone. Was that the White Queen that Angry Hound mentioned?

Before leaving, Stephanie grabs Sportacus hand and promises to herself that she will find a way to save his friend. The ambulance drives away and Shogun goes with the girl to the train. In the air, Rafa´s voice sings a beautiful song. The young man hasn't lost a thing and is not going to let Robbie win this heat. Is time to win this chess game.

"_If you wait for me  
Then I'll come for you  
Although I've traveled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart_

If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

If you dream of me  
Like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting

I've longed for you  
And I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me

And say you'll hold  
A place for me  
In your heart."

The train departures and the White Queen is ready to set things right.

* * *

Am gonna cry, seriously!

Things are getting ugly!

Next stop: The promise


	6. The Promise

Author's note: This is getting darker by seconds. What has Ragnar planned for his son and will Stephanie find a way to cure his friend?

A big hug for the creators of Yobi, the Five Tailed Fox.

Let's find it out!

* * *

**6. The Promise**

The whole Busy Town Hospital throws itself into the task. All the nurses are eager to help Sportacus and all the doctors are worried about him, so Stephanie and him don't have a moment alone. Shogun sleeps with the girl and keeps an eye, knowing that they are not just alone because of the doctors, someone else is watching them.

Steph is very depressed. He hasn't wake up and worst of all, the doctors don't know what's wrong with him. No matter how many analysis they do, Scans. Nothing. All she can do is cry while her uncle is talking with Dr. Arzt.

"I wish there was something I could do. I will give anything for you. The air I breath, my soul, my heart." The girl grabs his hand. "Anything to hear you again." It is like if he's dead. "I made a promise but, how am I'm going to keep it if I don't know what to do?" Lies her head filled with tears on his lap. You got into this because of me and… Always saving me from everything and I can't help you when you needs me most." The tears flow faster. "And all because I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you and all I do is wait. Stupid question! Stupid elves! Stupid Stephanie!"

"Is he your friend?" One of the doctors has come in. Shogun growls deeply and the nurse takes him away.

"Yes. He is like my big brother." She nods. "And nobody knows what is wrong with him. And if he keeps getting weaker, then he'll…" Cries more.

"Is ok. We are going to do a blood test and see if we can find anything. He will back in no time." The doctor smiles and they take the hero away. "You just wait here."

The girl tries to sit down but, something in her mind keeps shouting something is wrong. Is strange that Shogun was growling and, why wasn't Dr. Arzt with them? Must check it out.

Stephanie runs after them, been careful to not be seen. The men enter a close laboratory and begin doing some strange test on Sportacus. They are doctors, no doubt, but… What are they doing? The painful face on the hero convinces the girl. She must help him out of this and go where this people can't find them. Nor Ragnar, nor anyone who tries to harm them. She waits until they leave for a short time the place.

With all her strength, she drags his friend back to the hospital's hall and the, outside where the snow keeps falling endlessly. In a matter of seconds, everyone starts shouting and running. But Stephanie doesn't quit until she reaches an alley. Is exhausted and hardly can carry him any more. She falls on her knees and cries. Where can they go? She doesn't want the people of Lazy Town getting hurt because of her but then, where? Those men will soon find them and do more strange things on her friend.

But her body won't move and soon, she passes away. Someone has found them but Stephanie hears nothing but the breathing of the elf.

"_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
where I find peace, again._

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any better than this.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"

Mayor Meanswell is looking everywhere for his niece but nobody where did they go. Everyone in Lazy Town is going nuts trying to find her. All except for the White Queen who knows where are they. And if she can't send Philippe or Dexter, then she'll send someone that will prevent the catastrophe.

"Fear not, child. For a Promise of the Heart is as value as a lifetime."

* * *

Getting into action!

Song by Lifehouse "Everything".

Who has found our friends and where are they taking them?

Will the queen make it on time?

Next Stop: Into the Memories


	7. Into the Memories

Author's note: Since we have a cliff-hanger, am going to do something I really wanted to do. My own version of some episodes. So we don't go too fast with the story. Enjoy!

Songs property of Simple Minds and Lifehouse.

* * *

**7. Into the Memories.**

If anytime before, Stephanie had felt like Alice down the Rabbit Hole it is now. She feels like falling through a huge and never ending tunnel with Angry Hound speaking in her ear.

"Remember, my dear Alice. Remember what brought you so close to your friend. Then you will find the strength to get over your enemies." Before she can ask anything, an urge takes over her and Stephanie opens her eyes.

Looks around. She is in the train heading to Lazy Town. All the past things seem like a dream. And they are dreams or not? The train is arriving at her new home. Her uncle is waiting and so is a new perspective full of games and new people.

_"Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out  
Love's strange - so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on  
Slow change may pull us apart  
One a life gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me  
(don't, don't, don't, don't)  
Don't you forget about me_

_Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, [or] never love me?  
Rain keeps falling - rain keeps falling down, down, down_

_Would you recognize me?  
Call my name, or walk on by?  
Rain keeps falling - rain keeps falling down, down, down, down_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Don't you try and pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win, in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity; Insecurity  
Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing, you know it, baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together, at heart, baby_

_Don't you forget about me  
(don't, don't, don't, don't)  
Don't you forget about me_

_As you walk on by will you call my name?  
As you walk on by will you call my name?  
Will you walk away?  
Or, will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by and call my name?  
Will you call my name?_

_La la la..._

_When you walk on by will you call my name?"_

First impression: Not very good. Closed ice cream tents, grass under the mail box. Hu hu. This place is quite lifeless, why would that be? The first attempt to play with the rest of the children is ruined by the local lazy "tyrant" Robbie Rotten who loves the inhabitants to be as slothful as him.

Why is he so determined that nothing changes?

Sitting on her bed, writing on her diary, she feels like she was missing something really important. Someone above all the rest of the people, that can not only help her but also bring back the life that it is also being taking away from her.

Her uncle seems "optimistic" but there is no way, he can know a way to fix this or is there?

"I remember a story about a hero. Came from an island in the North Sea. I can't remember his name but there was big number nine in his chest. And he moved around all the time. Swiss swiss. I think the named him a superhero." Sounds great. But then, that means he left for some reason or the kids will not be that idle.

"A superhero?" Stephanie loves the idea.

"Yes, yes. And he lives in an airship. When people wanted to contact him, they writed him a letter and send it by a tube by the mail box." Wow!

"Do you think I can send him a letter?" Worth's the shot.

Robbie sighs in his lair. That was a close shave.

That girl can only mean trouble. After all he had to work to drive Nine out of town by jamming the tube, there is no need of anyone trying to make children noisy and active again. But maybe, he can now have a walk and relax. That girl won't try anything. Is a new puppy in town. Knows nothing about that superhero bluff and his secrets of the past are safe kept. All right, maybe a stroll around the block will help.

Stephanie walks to the mailbox and starts to clean it of weeds. Robbie stares in horror. It can't be!! SHE HAS HEARD THE STORY! NO! Nonononononono! She will ruin all his hard work. But wait, there is a chance it might not work. They have not heard of the so called hero in years. Let's see.

A few minutes and nothing happens. YES! He has won. No superhero is coming.

"Maybe it won't work. Maybe he's on a vacation. And maybe he has quit all the superhero business" Yes. After so many years, no elf is going to come and ruin his plans. Or maybe… A small paper plane lands in the girl's hands and Robbie goes pale. That can only mean one thing. A large shadow crosses the city and a big airship stops above them. Seconds later, a blue dressed athlete arrives at the scene doing amazing jumps. Oh, holy chocolate!

"Are you Number Nine?" The girl is going to explode of glee.

"No. I'm Number Ten. My name's Sportacus." They shake hands.

"Please to meet you, am Stephanie." She smiles.

"ANOTHER ONE!?" Robbie feels sick. All his work destroyed! NO WAY! He is going to get rid of that pink wimp and the blue tornado before they turn Lazy Town into hell.

"Are you a superhero?" Asks the girl.

"Let's say, I'm a slightly above average hero." Oh, great! And now he thinks he is cool cuz he is humble and cocky. Gimme a break! No time for second thoughts, let's kick this guy out of town NOW! Suddenly a light starts to glow in the ten of the chest. Someone is in trouble. The elf jumps away and Robbie does not wait for him to come back. He grabs Stephanie from behind and drags her to some bushes.

"If Wonder Boy wants to see you again, he better start saying Goodbye." They wait until Sportacus is back at the mail box. "And now, off to somewhere where he can't find you." The man walks away from the place.

"Stephanie… Steph… Where did she go?" The girl is gone. The hero is surprised. "She was here just a minute ago." The crystal goes off. And this time is not Ziggy, Stingy or Trixie. "She needs me." Not a minute to lose and starts looking for the girl, finally making her out tied to a tree while Robbie has gone to look for the canyon. In just seconds, he is there to save here leaving Rotten like a rabid dog foaming in the mouth. "Are you ok? I was worried something might had happened to you."

"Thank you." She smiles and hugs him. Inside her, something says now everything is ok. He is the one she has been waiting for.

They go back with the others. Once back in her room, getting ready for bed, she smiles. Something has changed. Sportacus is more than a hero for her. He has bring back life but also has brought hope, she feels no loneliness.

"_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive"_

This is the start of something that goes far beyond anything.

* * *

I thought that Robbie was capable of more in the first episode.

More to come!

Next Stop: More than a Friend…


	8. More than a friend

Author's note : Doing Papers is not a very pleasant job. I get bored quite easily but, oh well! Hope you don't miss the trail.

Let's go!

* * *

**8. More than a Friend…**

Days in Lazy Town are a bit tricky at first.

All the kids are still quite lazy and Stephanie feels quite oftenly the same lifeless feeling of the first day, but thanks to Sportacus things are beginning to change. Slowly, but they do.

Today is a big day. Is the Sports Day and the whole town comes to celebrate it. Uncle Milford is today very excited because a new neighbour is coming to town. A young boy called Rafa who arrives just in time to see everyone training.

"Wow! Now, this is what I call hard work." He sits down over the wall and all the kids look at him. "Hola. Hi! How do you do?"

"What was that first thing you said?" Stephanie walks to him.

"Hola. Is Spanish and means Hello." He smiles. "Nice to meet you, am Rafa. Am from Spain and gonna spend some time in this town." Shakes hands with everyone before letting them resume their training. The young man keeps an eye on Stephanie, knowing that Sportacus doesn't lift his eyes from him. The time of the race comes and everyone gathers in the sports field. Rafa does not keep a giggle once he sees Robbie. Sits down on a wall and Shogun sits near him. "I think is the kind of person who will sell his mother for a grape."

"Dunno. But a follower of the Playing Dirty club, that's for sure." Grumbles the cat.

"We better keep a sharp eye." The youngster watches the local villain and the local hero take position.

In just seconds, Robbie is left behind. But little do the children know that the villain is going to have the last laugh.

Ziggy returns bringing an apple for the elf who bites it and throws it back to the kid. Suddenly, Sportacus falls unconscious and makes his way to the bench with the last of his strength. Rafa holds his breath.

"Sportacus!" Stephanie runs to his side.

"Sportacus, are you ok?" Pixel joins her.

"I… I think I had a… meltdown…" Falls unconscious. The children gather but Pinkie puts order and doesn't let them lose trace of the race that goes on with Robbie running with a big smile. _Cheater. _Pixel runs a scan while Stephanie remains by his friends side holding his hand. That seems to have a magical effect cuz he looks more calmed, as if the warm little hand was driving him out of his never ending nightmare.

After some minutes of agonizing race and deciding what to do, the kids finally get the solution and give the hero an apple. The elf wakes all for sudden and hurries to beat Robbie who like in the Hare and the Tortoise, is having a nap. Too bad. Seconds later, Rotten has lost the race and Sportacus runs to celebrate it.

When Rafa sees him hug Stephanie, he lifts up an eyebrow. Something here has caught his attention.

The boy waits until everybody is gone to talk with the hero.

"Hey, nice race!" He smiles and watches how Sportacus leans against the bench. The apple gave him back his strength but is not fully recovered, not after running all those laps. "Stephanie is nice, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Finally sits down. "She cares for me a lot."

"Aha." Maybe is not the time for the question. "Well, am bushed. I think I just go home and bed." Walks to his house and takes out his guitar. A glance at Shogun and he begins to play. "Let's have some fun"

"_I will live within you_

_Like a little water poodle_

_Made out of elves and stars._

_Walking round your belly,_

_Tasting each dream._

_You will be in my dreams_

_Like fairy tale,_

_As a stain of steel._

_You never get lost_

_When you are in love._

_**I melt away in your lips**_

_**Like the sunset sun.**_

_**My body crumbles**_

_**And am dying to tell you**_

_**That I'll die without you.**_

_**I stand still in your eyes, love,**_

_**I don't close my eyes.**_

_**Am getting too deep**_

_**And getting drowned**_

_**In the seas of your parting.**_

_I will walk not knowing it,_

_Wearing your body_

_As traces of iron._

_Eating everything left_

_Inside your heart._

_And I'll be empty ocean,_

_Silent sentence,_

_Dearest kissing,_

_Jealousy galaxy_

_Writing a song._

_Chorus (x 2)"_

Night falls in Lazy Town.

Stephanie is sleeping but Sportacus is sleepless. Thinking in those agonising moments, drowning in his sub conscious, when he felt someone holding his hand. His mind spinning between his father and the memory of his dear mother and then, something warm. A hand, holding his. And then, the apple. Now he is sure. It was Stephanie who was there next to him. She is closer to him than the rest of the kids, something more than a friend. Is like a little sister or a daughter, someone who shares his tastes and… (Sigh) Is time for bed, but not before swearing to protect this girl, no matter what.

* * *

Song belongs to Juan Luis Guerra (Duendes y Estrellitas)

Getting hot, babe!

Next stop: Alice in love


	9. Alice in Love

Author's note: Am getting some free time, at last! So, let's see how this one goes. I repeat what I said. I would love to see a Crossover between Lazy Town and Alice in Wonderland.

Songs belong to BSB, Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**9. Alice in Love**

Days pass softly and Sportacus sends the first letter to Latibaer. The answer can't be more sharp: DON´T YOU DARE DOING THAT. No getting too close to the girl, nor falling in love. Chuckle. She is too young for him but he can't stand as far as his Elders want him to. Stephanie needs him and no way, he is not going to stand aside.

He tried and felt like a hollow, a ghost.

"_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete"

Robbie isn't idle.

During the whole week all has been noises, nothing but noises. He has to do something, before this goes further. But how?

"If only there was a way to make sure that they don't make sounds. Some way to keep those kids quiet." Nothing comes to his mind. More noises again! "What are they up to this time?" Time to use the periscope.

Rafa walks to the park where everyone is playing some noisy game. Though he does not like Robbie, the youngster pities him from time to time. They DO make a lot of noise.

"Hey, guys!" He smiles and they greet him. "Whatcha doing?"

"We are playing to be monsters!" Says Trixie.

"Aha. And why don't ye guys play something a bite more low? Am trying to study here." He carries his History book.

"But without noise is not fun." Typical.

"That's not true. I'll show you." He motions Pixel to sit face to face with him. "This is call Serio. Cold Face. We look at each other and try to make the other laugh with just looking at him. Is quite fun." Without much effort, makes the boy burst out laughing. "See? Ye don't have to make noise the whole day. Some silence is good from time to time"

"Ye sound like Robbie." Laughs Trixie.

"Look. I know the guy is a pain in the neck but you guys can be another one sometimes. I know you are kids and noise is your world but being quiet from time to time helps you more than banging. Like my Jefe says: You learn from listening." Rafa sits down. "You have a lot of arguments because you don't listen to each other. Cold Face is a game of concentration and wit. Is much more fun than shouting and running." Looks like they don't care. "Whatever." Shogun is bringing the guitar.

"Rafa. We know you are trying to help but…" Stephanie looks at her friends.

"If it was for just one day, without speaking, you will see how important it is to stop babbling and listening to the world around you. You hear more and learn about people further more than with chatting." The boy sighs and watches them play. "I know Robbie is a pain but, sometimes he is right." Starts playing the guitar.

"_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows _

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

[Verbal Acoustics]

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say..........."

Robbie is speechless. That punk is actually saying that those kids are too noisy! Wow! Now that brat had earned some respect. But still, how is he going to get rid of all that racket?

If only he could make it disappear or suck it as if with a vacuum cleaner? Hey! Why not? Maybe it isn't such a crazy idea after all. Time to get to work!

The kids are not going to change their minds, that is for sure. And with Sportacus arriving at the scene, is better to not try again. Rafa sighs and goes on studying.

"Hi, kids." At least, for the blue guy is always fun to be with noisy active people. "Is there something wrong?" Ok. But this time, they are all wondering why did the youngster said that.

"Well. Rafa said that we are too noisy." Stephanie glances at the young man.

"Yeah. Sounds like Robbie." Trixie laughs.

"I heard that." Grumbles him. "And I will say twice this but I only say things ONCE. Don't be so loud. Is nice sometimes to have some peace and quiet. Then you can make as much noise as you like but moving from very quiet and lazy to something too noisy is horrible."

"What? You rather it as it was before Sportacus? All lazy and boring?" Stingy joins pig tails. Gimme a break!

"Course not but, ye guys should try some peace from time to time." No use.

"Then, go to your place and join Robbie." Gee, thanks. Well, at least Sporty agrees with Rafa. The youngster gives up and prepares to live for the town and his exam.

"You shouldn't say that. For some things, you cannot be having noise and running around. He has an exam and needs silence. If all you do is fuss, you will end up hearing nothing." The hero looks at them. "He has never ask anything for himself but some silence. Rafa is NOT Robbie." Is really angry. "I like that you are active and happy, but… Ok. Let's play but please, think it through."

Robbie rubs his hands. Is ready. A giant antenna that will capture every single noise in town and won't let those kids fussing again. And now, time to try it. Pushes the big button and the giant machine starts its transmission with a slight buzz.

In just seconds, not even Sport Mushy will be able to speak with that weird accent of his.

Hahaha! And now, all he has to do is wait.

Stephanie goes out after lunch to play with her friends. Sportacus is in his airship and is time for a nice football game. Ah! They are all in the sports field but when she tries to speak not a single sound comes out of her mouth nor from any other object or person. The poor girl goes pale. What is going on?

Rotten is jumping in his lair with glee. It worked! And when Sportaflop will lie a foot in Lazy Town he will be shut up FOREVER!!

Meanwhile, the crystal is going off like mad.

"Someone's in trouble!" He runs to the platform and climbs down the ladder. Once in the ground, looks for the children. Sportacus is speechless when he finds them, they look sad and gray. With gestures, they explain what has happened and is not so hard to figure out that this is Robbie's doing. No time for waiting for others to fall under the spell, Sportacus runs to the hide out where he finds the giant antenna and now what? He must turn it off before things go worse.

Stephanie looks at the ground. All they can do is wait for him to return but she has a bad feeling about all this. She can't just sit down, her heart won't let her do such thing. She must help her friend.

* * *

Will our friends succeed?

Will Rafa arrive on time?

Next stop: Between two worlds.


	10. Between Two Worlds

Author's note: As this goes on, the more ideas come to my mind. Am glad to be back into the fry with more energy than ever. The old play of Lazy Town is very useful, maybe I will use a thing or two.

Go, girl, go!

Songs belong to Phil Collins and Mecano.

* * *

**10. Between Two Worlds.**

Sportacus pulls from the cables with all his strength, filling the electricity clash against his arms and chest. The pain is unbearable and the electrical current pushes him away, making his chest hurt like hell. That very moment Stephanie arrives at the scene.

In this past days, he has being acting a bit distant, cold, like any other adult with an adult but something tells her it was as painful for him as it was for her. But then, why did he do it? It has no sense.

She wants him close and no matter the reasons, Stephanie wants his friend as he has always being.

He looks at her. Even without voice, knowing the danger, comes to him. The hero's mind spins like crazy between the elf rules and the friendship between them. What can he do? Between two worlds condemned to ignore each other, is there a way through?

No time to think it for long. Robbie sneaks out of his lair and grabs the girl from behind.

"Well, well. Look what I got. Didn't your mother told you curiosity killed the cat?" Glances at the hero. "What do you say, sporty? Ready to say goodbye? No? Then leave that antenna if you want to keep your friend in one piece." Sportacus doesn't move. "Am not of hurting little girls but I have plenty of inventions to turn her into a mouse." Moment of indecision.

There is no way he can save her and leave Lazy Town mute forever but he can't leave his best friend like this either. What can he do?

The girl's eyes in his. The elf friezes. He knows those eyes. Her mother's. But… she died when he was just… Stephanie. He must save her from Robbie.

"_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see"

They look each other. She knows that whatever he chooses, it will be ok. But the tall man's grip is still tight.

Nobody notices a cat that walks behind Robbie and goes to the antenna. A single swing of his claws and the cables are cut, leaving the machine useless, while Rafa does an OK gesture from the bushes.

"Well? What do you decide?" Robbie looks at the above average hero.

"Let her go." He walks towards the girl.

"Well. This is new. Are you not breaking the hero rules, big blue?" Walks backwards with a smirk. "You know, we are very alike. After all, you fight for the active and lively while I, according to you, your dark opposite and, in some way, twin, works for the lazy and quiet. And now, we are even more alike. You are breaking the very rules that give you anything in what you believe." Sportacus goes pale. He is right.

"_Damn the day the day you crossed the border__  
__and rode aimlessly heart.__  
__You conquered every corner of the soul__  
__and hooked everything to your very desire.__And with the absence of pain__  
__and that peace by bridging the reason__  
__washed away the life__  
__in a huge artificial peace.__  
__For sale in the streets__  
__and gloomy corners__  
__of the city of the stray.__Like any love__  
__the first month was good__  
__and soon, nothing was good enough.__  
__If the life came back again,__  
__you need to suck it again.__But after that stand__  
__I have found out your will.__  
__thousand times I will stand,__  
__thousand times we'll fight..__  
__I will find in you in the alleys__  
__and gloomy corners__  
__of my mind and soul."_

The girl whimpers. That is not true. He is doing the right thing. For her, for everyone.

"Ok. Show is over." The cat swipes Robbie's hand and he lets her go.

"What the?" He looks around.

"You are not a looser. You are not like him." They are both surprise to find out that her voice is back and so are all the natural sounds. "You are my friend." Before the villain can say a thing, someone touches his shoulder. A shiver. Rafa is smiling at him.

"If I were you, I would start flying off, would you not?" Rotten goes back to his lair. "Jerk. Hey, lovebirds. How about telling your good friend and neighbour what did I miss?" He sits down with a smile and Stephanie gives him a hug. "The exam went great, thanks."

"Am so glad. Am sorry for not listening to you. You were right all along." She smiles.

"My pleasure, cherie." Rafa chuckles. "Now. Let's go and see how is everyone in town."

All of Lazy Town is enjoying the back of the sounds but the most wonderful moment is the apology of all the kids to Rafa. The youngster says nothing and sits down while Stephanie and Sportacus play together, something that gives the boy an idea for a song.

"_It was just a glance, I'm not sure__  
__what vibrated inside me.__  
__And without thinking, I went after you__  
__The moon in your hair helped me__  
__Track your steps down the sidewalk__  
__But around the corner of the town,__  
__I lost my way.__  
__I listened in confusion__  
__inside my heart,__  
__as a voice calling my name__  
__I was saying and I will say,__  
__You, you and me, you and me, you and me__Like radar at the sea__  
__telling the ship where is the port,__  
__The voice led me up in life__  
__Or down if there was something wrong.__  
__Thousands of moves I got__  
__To find you all along._

_  
__But in the end found the place_

_and in the middle of the light__  
__and there you were__  
__You, you and me, you and me, you and me__Hanging from the poles and tied__  
__For the feet and hands__  
__I wondered who could do that?__  
__I climbed up the timber to your face,__  
__stroke your hair and kiss you there._

_  
__Three broken words escaped your lips__  
__You, you and me, you and me, you and me"_

Maybe elves and humans are very different but there is no real reason for them to be apart.

* * *

Songs used: Two Worlds (Phil Collins), Lago Artificial "The Artificial Lake" (Mecano) and J.C (Mecano).

Hahaaha! Good job.

Next stop: Little Red Riding Hood


	11. Little Red Ridding Hood

Author's note: The song included in this chapter is a master piece of the Spanish Music, at least for me. Is called Little Red Riding Hood (Caperucita) of Ismael Serrano. A very sad and poetical looking at the classical tale. Very recommended.

The other songs are Chiquitita from Abba and Alice from A. Lavigne.

Let's go.

* * *

**11. Little Red Riding Hood.**

Again the incident with the arrival of Sportacus´father (Missing Star XD), and days pass for Stephanie slowly. The very thought of Sportacus not being human is driving her mad. He is in trouble because of her and no matter how much they try, they are too different.

Maybe, she should go home with her parents and forget all about it. But then, what good could it be? There is no way she might survive without her friend.

"Stephanie." Uncle Milford shows up. "Am so happy that you are here. Is there something wrong? You look very sad."

"Is nothing, uncle." Cleans her friend.

"Why don't you outside? Some fresh air will do the trick." She decides to follow his advice. But nothing takes away her sorrow until she hears music coming from Rafa´s house. Shogun is in the window looking at her. The girl walks to his friend's home and caresses the cat.

"_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together

Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita

So the walls came tumbling down  
And your love's a blown out candle  
All is gone and it seems too hard to handle  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
There is no way you can deny it  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita"

The girl and the youngster look at each other. Somehow, he always knows what she needs to hear. He is like a big brother, something different from Sportacus. Naughty, witty and optimistic, Rafa is a boy who has a very wide vision of the world and who has known solitude and happiness. The young man seems to know more that what he wises to say.

"C´mon inside. Take a seat, Chiquita." Offers him and she obeys. "I know what you are going through."

"So, you did know about…" She glances at him.

"Aye. But little do I care about it. He is a good guy and that is all you need in this world." She sighs. "Look. You are making too hard what is easy. He likes you, you like him. And that's that. Let them talk. You will do just fine."

"But, we are too different." The girl hugs her legs.

"I know but… To the heart differences are only the brush that makes a flower more beautiful." That is the most wonderful thing she has ever heard and makes everything fit. "There are a lot of Big Bad Wolves out there, Little Red. And trust me when I say this, if you have find a true one, then why let the wolves have you? I have met lots of wolves in my life. People who love to hurt you just because you are different, or any other reason they can think of. When you find a true friend, is like finding heaven in the darkest of all hells. I found friends, took me long but… Then I realize how important I was for them and them for me. And that is everything." Steph is speechless. Rafa has known very deep sorrows. "I learned from my monsters that I am better myself, that I can get over them and show that I can do things others can't. I go on because I know now that I can beat any dragon in my way."

"That means you are very brave." She smiles.

"Maybe not brave but, that I have hope and I want to keep going no matter what. And I think you should try it too." He gets up and brings the CD player and his archive of translations.

"Well, I never had a lot of friends to tell the truth. I was very popular and people liked me but, never had a true friend." She sighs.

"I think you should try listening to this song, then. It is called Little Red Riding Hood, Caperucita. But is not the classical story but a more realistic view of it." Shows her the lyrics in English.

"I… I want to hear it in your language." She looks at the cds.

"Ok. Then I tell you what is it about. It reminds me a lot of my own experience, in some way." Lies down on the sofa. "Little Red is here sixteen years old and like many other girls, is taught by her dad that one day she will have to get married and take care of a house, husband and child." Goes pointing through the lyrics. "She does not want to, but obeys. One day, she goes to see her grandma. Like in the tale, to bring her food. On her way there, she meets a very bad man. The Big Bad Wolf as human, who seduces her and violates her." Stephanie goes pale. "The poor thing then marries another very bad guy who kicks her and cries when he does it, but keeps on doing it. At the end of the song, she is looking at her daughter and even knowing she can end just like her mother, Little Red has the hope that maybe she will find her true love and be saved. The chorus is a song that Red uses to encourage herself. You still want to hear it?" They look at each other and Stephanie nods.

"_Caperucita sólo tiene dieciséis  
primaveras sin flores, papá le dice: "Ven.  
Caperucita eres joven y tienes que aprender  
a ocuparte de la casa, que serás una mujer._

_**"Quiero volar, lejos de aquí escapar.  
Dime, mi bien, quién me llorará  
si me dan alas y echo a volar.  
Quiero dormir, no quiero despertar,  
quiero ser la lluvia al otro lado del cristal,  
quizás alguien me espere en la oscuridad".**_

_**"Quiero volar, lejos de aquí escapar.  
Dime, mi bien, quién me llorará  
si me dan alas y echo a volar.  
Quiero dormir, no quiero despertar,  
quiero ser la lluvia al otro lado del cristal,  
quizás alguien me espere en la oscuridad".**_

_Una gris mañana Caperucita se casó,  
vestida de blanco, bella como una flor.  
Su marido, muy elegante, otro lobo feroz,  
y su padre orgulloso lloraba de emoción._

_**"Quiero volar, lejos de aquí escapar.  
Dime, mi bien, quién me llorará  
si me dan alas y echo a volar.  
Quiero dormir, no quiero despertar,  
quiero ser la lluvia al otro lado del cristal,  
quizás alguien me espere en la oscuridad.**_

Para que seas buena esposa  
y no envejezcas sola,  
en la cama y la cocina has de saber  
alegrar a tu marido y cuidar a cada hijo,  
que te atrapa tu destino,  
que has de ser madre y esposa".  
Y la pobre Caperucita llora.

Una fría tarde Caperucita iba  
a casa de su abuela a llevarle comida,  
cuando se encontró con un lobo feroz.  
Dime dónde vas niña, que te acompaño yo.

La muchacha se supo perdida.  
Gritaba Caperucita  
mientras la devoraba el lobo.  
Bajo la falda del vestido  
estallaron los dormidos  
sueños que en la noche  
la mantenían viva. Pobre Caperucita.

Ahora cada noche el lobo la devora,  
clava sus dientes, y llora  
Caperucita mientras espera a que un aullido  
le diga que el dormido animal despertó.  
Después descansa tranquilo el malvado lobo feroz.

La cara de Caperucita alumbra una sonrisa  
mientras mece una cuna. En ella está una niña,  
quizás futura oveja para un lobo feroz,  
a no ser que afortunada la rescate tu amor.

Caperucita la arrulla contra el pecho  
y un murmullo lento, lleno  
de esperanza y vida,  
canta Caperucita.

Quiero volar".

The silence takes over the room.

Stephanie looks at her friend and hugs him tight. He is right. Like always but more than ever. She has true friends and has find someone special so, there is no need to feel alone.

"_**I want to fly away from here.**_

_**Tell me, my love, who will miss me**_

_**If I get wings and get afar?**_

_**I want to sleep and never wake.**_

_**I want to be the rain in the other side,**_

_**as maybe someone waits in the dark.**_

_**I want to fly."**_

Rafa translates the chorus for her and the girl cries with joy. She has found why Sportacus and Rafa are so special for her. They understand her, listen and talk to her like nobody else. They are her heaven among hell.

"_Little Red beams with a smile  
while she rocks a cradle with a little girl.  
Maybe she will be eaten by the wolves,  
or perhaps will be saved one day by your love._

Little Red lulls her to sleep  
with a slow little lullaby  
full of hope and life.,  
Red sings her song."

Stephanie knows now what Angry Hound means. She has to fight for her friend, no matter what. Again, she feels falling through the Rabbit Hole but this time, there is peace in her heart and hope, and decision. She is going to defeat her demons just like Rafa defeat his and Sportacus does. Stephanie is not Red Riding Hood but Alice, like Angry said, and she is going to defeat the foes of Wonderland.

"_Tripping out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground, I fall down  
I fall down_

I'm freaking out  
So where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I falling hit the ground  
I will turn myself and run  
Don't you try to stop it?  
I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretended?  
I'll take a stand until the end

I'll get by  
I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I'm falling hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I'll won't cry"

Is time to wake up and see what has happened.

* * *

The experience of Rafa and his Big Bad Wolves is actually mine. I had a hard time during my childhood but it has gave me strength to face everything. I too met a Big Bad Wolf who tried to violate me but it was only a kiss, thanks God. (A Cow Kiss in this mouth. Iuuugggh!). I hope you like it. Once am done with this, I will do my own version of some LT episodes.

Next stop: Some good friends.


	12. Some Good Friends

Author's note: Except for Stephanie, Robbie and Sportacus, the characters of this chapter belong to me. The friends of Angry Hound are mine and they all share a very philosophical background.

Song belongs to Avril Lavigne

Go, girl, go!

* * *

**12. Some Good Friends**

Stephanie can swear there is an engine sound but there is also someone sitting in front of her. She finally opens her eyes and sees a large tabby cat head that has a happy broad smile and a sad one over his big amber eyes.

"Good evening, precious." Says the cat and she faints. When she comes around again, Angry Hound has sat her and is holding her hand.

"Next time, try appearing as a whole, will you? You scare her to the bone. How are you, my dear?" Smiles the strange man.

"Fine. Hum. What is that?" Points at the feline.

"That is Lyra. Comes from the land of the Spirits. A sloppy character, if you know what I mean." Stephanie realizes that she is sitting next to the bed where Sportacus is sleeping.

"What are you doing here?" She whispers.

"Rescue you, of course. We were not going to leave you and the blue wonder with those two, weren't we?" Smiles and takes a cup of tea out of his coat. "Care for some, cherie? You look terrible." The girl accepts it. Lyra purrs and rubs against her legs. "No Suck Up. He suggested to tie you to a parachute and wait, will you believe that? Girls are not rocks, Lyra darling, they are hollow rocks." That doesn't have sense. "Well. I guess we can spare some time in breakfast. Wake you friend up so we can give him a thing or two."

She obeys and softly wakes her friend up. Sportacus blinks and sees the strange characters that had taken over the cabin but is not afraid.

"Good of you to join the living. Water… Better some juice, I guess." Angry tosses him a glass and the man drinks it with a smile, feeling much better. "Long time no see. Magnus dear, you really need someone to fix your mess ups." Is not hard to see that they know each other. A strong noises coming from above catch their attention. The two bodyguards are chasing someone but the chase ends quickly as the intruders sneak into the cabin. Stephanie just can't believe it. Is the hare! And brings with him a grey parrot, a Guinea pig and a mink. "Dexter! Took you an eternity, where are your manners."

"No difficulties." Says him. It was difficult, translates the girl for herself.

"We can slash those…" The rodent pulls out a small needle.

"Bravo, don't be a show off. They can kill us all! Oh, my poor beak! Am so lonely in this ship." The parrot sits down on the footboard.

"Oh, yeah? Well, that is because you didn't have to chew the cables." Says the mink who wears an omelette cap.

"Stephanie, I think you already know Dexter. This are Bravo, our gallant guinea pig. Paracelso, the parrot doctor and Will, the mink. So, a little snack before leaving?" They all sit down and eat the things that Angry has carried inside his coat. "I have never eaten in an airship, I must say."

"Whose airship is this?" Asks the girl.

"From Ragnar, of course." Says the parrot. "Is so old and full of germs."

"Too young for a short fly" Dexter grabs some cookies.

"How are we going to get down of here?" Good question.

"I suggest we slain those elves." Bravo again takes out his "sword" and stabs two sugar lumps.

"Good show. Specially in front of him." Will points at Sportacus. The girl is now almost sure that his friend is an elf. "Hey, Magi. Pretty lassie. Does she have a sister?" The mink broadly smiles and smells Stephanie. "Ow, pestering weasels! You smell like a mud toad." She has to admit, he is right.

"We are going to get down as planned, of course. Our friends up there are making sure that we head for the storm." Stephanie and Sportacus go pale but Angry smiles. "Is ok. We just need to go with the flow." Once they are finished, they head for one of the hatches. "I just hope those two remember what milady said." They open the door. A wild storm surrounds the airship and the winds blow furious. "Ok, they did remember. Bravo, Paracelso, Dexter, you go with blue boy. Make sure to have a good yoyo in hand." The first group jumps without thinking and use the mentioned toy to land safely on the ground. Is Stephanie's turn with Angry and Lyra. "Hold on tightly." They jump. The wind begins to carry them in wild swirls and the girl closes her eyes and screams. "Open your eyes!" Shouts Angry as she desesperatly hugs Lyra. "Breath deep and raise!" She obeys and extends her arms, catching her friends hands. Before she can ask anything, a strange dark cloud surrounds them and forms a strange stair that easily leads them through the air. "Helm, Alcor! You did it on time, darlings." Two large ravens fly in front of them smiling. Stephanie realizes then that the large cloud is actually made out of ravens, blackbirds and magpies flying in circles.

"We gathered all of our friends." Says the two huge birds when they hear a noise, the two bodyguards are shooting at them. "This could be bad."

"Just keep on flying!" The cloud begins to move, avoiding the shots and get into the darkest part of the woods below until the girl feels pushed into the ground landing hardly.

All the worlds spins around her head until darkness takes her away.

"_Tripping out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground, I fall down  
I fall down_

_I'm freaking out_  
_So where am I now?_  
_Upside down_  
_And I can't stop it now_  
_It can't stop me now_

_I, I'll get by_  
_I, I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I falling hit the ground_  
_I will turn myself and run_  
_Don't you try to stop it?_  
_I, I won't cry_

_I found myself in Wonderland_  
_Get back on my feet again_  
_Is this real?_  
_Is this pretended?_  
_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I'll get by_  
_I'll survive_  
_When the world's crashing down_  
_When I'm falling hit the ground_  
_I'll just turn myself around_  
_Don't you try to stop me_  
_I'll won't cry_"

* * *

Hope you like it!

Cuz I have a BIG surprise!

Next stop: Wonderland


	13. Wonderland

Author's note: I'm finishing Vanishing Moon here! No kidding. Am taking a break and besides, a cliff-hanger is perfect for this one! He hehe! But fear not cuz the third part will be out soon.

Song belongs to Within Temptation.

* * *

**13. Wonderland**

When she opens her eyes, her parents are preparing her for a journey to Lazy Town. The girl is only six years old but easily recognizes everything around her, her home and the lovely blue eyes of her mother.

"See. Now you are ready to set sail." Smiles the woman. "Uncle will be so happy to see how much you have grown." A kiss.

"Yeah." She smiles wide open.

"Uh, honey. Can you come for a second?" Dad is in the living room talking with some guests.

"Just a moment. Now, you wait here, ok? Be a good girl and don't leave the room till I get back." Mother walks downstairs. Stephanie sits down in the bed. For a second, she thought she could saw mum's ears a little "pointy". But perhaps it was nothing. Then, the little girl starts hearing the voices of downstairs. People saying her name. Hm. Maybe is against the rules but it must be important. Stephanie walks to the door of the living room and looks through a gap. Some men dressed in weird clothes are talking with her parents. And is funny cuz their ears are long and pointy just like her favourite elf doll. Then suddenly, one of them turns around and faces her. He has blue and white clothes. The girl walks back. "Steph, what are you doing here?"

"Who are they?" Says the girl.

"Well, sweetie. They are family friends." Dad tries to take her upstairs when she realizes that mother looks a lot like them.

"She shouldn't have seen us. She is not yet ready." Says the older guest.

"C'mon, Steph." Says Father.

"Wait!" Stephanie glances again at the man in blue. Those eyes. That man. Is he…

Stephanie stirs in her dreams. Something about her past, about herself has crossed her mind.

"_In this world you tried,  
Not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way,  
I pray to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
And now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments,_  
_Imagining you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near,_  
_In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,_  
_To find my way back in this life._  
_Hope there is a way,_  
_To give me a sign you're okay._  
_Reminds me again it's worth it all,_  
_So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments,_  
_Imagining you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,_  
_I see your smile._  
_All of the memories I hold dear._  
_Darling you know I'll love you,_  
_Till the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near_  
_In silent moments,_  
_Imagining you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near,_  
_In silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..."_

* * *

See you soon!


End file.
